


Under my skin, into my bones ... always in my heart.

by Polveredigente



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polveredigente/pseuds/Polveredigente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siamo ancora qui. Dopo tre anni. Dopo le cadute. Dopo le ginocchia sbucciate. Dopo i no. Dopo i si. Dopo le parolacce urlate al vento. Dopo le lacrime spese per qualcuno che non lo meritava. Dopo i sorrisi. Dopo le emozioni belle. E quelle brutte. Dopo le fan. Dopo l’odio. Dopo l’amore. Anzi no, l’amore non passa. E’ ancora qui. Siamo ancora qui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under my skin, into my bones ... always in my heart.

  _Under my skin, into my bones ... always in my heart._

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

_11 Dicembre 2010_

  
  
A Louis Tomlinson le sfide impossibili sono sempre piaciute.  
E non lo so nemmeno io cosa abbia di così speciale il riccio con gli occhi verdi che si dimena a tempo di musica a pochi metri di distanza, ma dalla prima volta che l’ho incontrato nei bagni di x-Factor, ho capito.  
Ho capito che sarebbe diventato il mio migliore amico.  
Ho capito di aver trovato a soli 18 anni la mia anima gemella.  
Ho capito semplicemente di aver conosciuto la persona con cui condividere il resto della mia vita.  
E non importa se fino a qualche mese fa entrambi ci professavamo etero convinti, non importa se Harry ha fatto l’amore solo con una persona, ed era una donna, non importa nemmeno se da domani dovessimo cadere nel dimenticatoio, o entrare nell’occhio del ciclone.  
Poco importa.  
Perché stasera Louis William Tomlinson bacerà per la prima volta Harry Edward Styles, e del resto _non importa._  
“Amico la smetti?” Zayn mi pizzica un fianco ed io sussulto per la sorpresa. “Lo stai consumando.”  
“Cosa?” Notando la mia faccia lui scoppia a ridere, e con la testa indica il riccio. “Non lo stavo fissando.”  
“Bugiardo.” Zayn sa tutto. Cioè ha capito tutto. E lui dice che è così chiaro che sarebbe stato impossibile non notarlo. Dice che non ha mai visto nessuna coppia cercarsi come facciamo noi e che solo un cieco potrebbe non vederlo. Ma saremo mai _una coppia normale?_ Una voce maligna nel mio cervello dice di no. Sarà perché Harry è così innocente e piccolo, sarà che sogna da tutta una vita la fama mentre a me non frega un cazzo, perché mi sono ritrovato in questo casino della boyband senza nessuna pretesa, sarà che forse non ricambierà mai. Saremo mai _una coppia_? E’ questa la vera domanda da porsi. “Quando ti deciderai a dirglielo?”  
“Stasera.” Dico con un soffio. La stanza sembra rimpicciolirsi, il cuore battere più forte e la musica diventare più assordante.  
“Sei matto?” Zayn mi tira per un braccio in disparte e mi fissa sconvolto. Harry sparisce tra la folla. “Domani abbiamo la finale, amico…”  
La sua non è una predica, lo capisco dal tono dolce con cui dice queste parole, ma entrambi sappiamo quanto male sia stato per tutto tempo, e quanto male possa stare se… scuoto la testa.  
“E quindi?” Fatti forza Tomlinson, sii uomo. Il mio sguardo cerca Harry. E lui mi sta guardando, mi sorride e mi fa segno di avvicinarmi. Il mio cuore si ferma per un momento quando con le labbra sono costretto a mimargli _un secondo._  
“E quindi se dovesse andare male…” Lascia la frase a metà e io so cosa vuole intendere. Se dovesse andare male non rischierei solo io, ma rischierebbe tutta la band. Harry continuerebbe a cantare sapendo di avere nel proprio gruppo un ragazzo innamorato di lui? Non credo. E chi sono io per rovinare la vita a quattro adolescenti che da sempre sognano di cantare? E’ il punto cardine di ogni mio pensiero. Anche mentre cantavamo su quel dannato palco e le sue mani si stringevano contro le mie spalle, anche su quelle fottutissime scale dove non facevo altro che guardarlo e lui magicamente ricambiava, anche mentre sentivo un corpo freddo intrufolarsi nel mio letto quando fuori pioveva.  
Lo stringevo, continuo a farlo.  
Gli bacio le guance, e lascio scivolare le dita in quelle adorabili fossette gemelle, e dio per farlo sorridere sarei pronto a correre per tutta Londra nudo.  
Lo abbraccio, facendo aderire ogni stralcio di _pelle_ possibile fin quando non lo sento fin dentro le _ossa_.  
Ma realmente non è mai mio.  
E forse non lo sarà mai.  
Guardatelo.  
Harry Styles è un concentrato di perfezione.  
Saranno i ricci intricati come una di quelle serie argentine, saranno i suoi occhi chiari, le iridi quasi cristalline dove potrei vagare per ore, saranno le ciglia lunghe e nere, che qualsiasi ragazza potrebbe invidiargli.  
E sarà anche la mascella che ogni volta mi fa impazzire, saranno le spalle che lentamente stanno prendendo forma sotto i miei occhi, i fianchi morbidi, le caviglie strette, i piedi grandi, non lo so che cosa sarà… eppure mi sento come una qualsiasi fan che guardandolo si chiede se esista davvero.  
Perché anche avendolo a pochi metri di distanza sento il cuore battere all’impazzata alla sola idea che lui esista, e che magicamente mi voglia bene.  
Rovinerò tutto?  
Si.  
“Amico non sto dicendo che andrà male, sai benissimo quanto convinto sia... cioè sai cosa penso, no?” Lo fisso e non riesco a trovare la forza nemmeno di dire qualcosa, mentre lui incespica su cosa dire, come dirlo e su quanto a fondo possa spingere la lama. “Cioè aiutami, cazzo. Di qualcosa.” Mi implora mentre io lentamente mi fermo. Fermo ogni pensiero. Ogni emozione. E cerco di mettermi al suo posto. Al loro posto.  
“Se andrà male direte tutti addio alla fama, no?” Sorrido sentendo gli occhi pizzicare. “E tu non me lo permetterai, giusto?”  
“Non sto dicendo questo…” Zayn respira forte. E so quanto possa volermi bene anche se con il resto del mondo dice a malapena cento parole al giorno, con me è stato sempre un amico. Ed io sarei pronto a tradirlo anche in questo momento. Correndo da Harry e baciandolo. Davanti a tutti. Probabilmente un giorno sarei fiero di chiamarlo migliore amico, con quegli occhi scuri che ti scavano nell'anima, con il sorriso sghembo sempre pronto a farti sentire meglio, con la soluzione sempre a portata di mano, ma ci sarà mai quel giorno? Perchè se oggi dovesse andare male tutto finirebbe nel dimenticatoi. “So che tu lo ami, okay? E so quanto di merda tu ci stia ogni giorno. Ma proprio oggi?”  
“Zay non ce la faccio più…” Era un singhiozzo quello? Dio sono proprio uno sfigato. Uno sfigato che si innamora di un ragazzino tutto risolini e ricci. Di uno sfigato che non solo si innamora del ragazzino ma che per di più lo fa diventare il suo migliore amico, come in tutti quei filmacci americani. Uno sfigato che dovrebbe essere terrorizzato dall’esito di domani, perché da quella serata dipenderà il resto della sua vita, ma se ne fotte, e pensa al suo amore non corrisposto. “Lo so che vuoi comprare una casa alla tua famiglia, Zay lo so. So quanto tu ama cantare, come so quanto Niall desideri essere il nuovo Justin Bieber e come Liam voglia dimostrare al mondo di avercela fatta… Ma cosa posso fare?” Tiro su con il naso un’altra volta e lui si morde le labbra con insistenza. Sta prendendo una decisione. Forse la decisione più sofferta della sua vita, ma poi mi sorride con gli occhi lucidi mentre io sussurro debolmente. “Lo amo Zay e non riesco a pensare ad altro.” Prendo un altro respiro e penso a tutte le volte che ci siamo chiusi in camera a guardare quel maledetto film, e spontanea scappa dalle mie labbra una frase. “E’ il mio cuore, potrei mai vivere senza il mio cuore?” Sorride ancora, di uno di quei sorrisi che tanto adoro ma soprattutto che mi fanno rendere conto di quanta chimica ci sia. Mi vuole bene. E questo con una citazione di Blow, zero filtri e una buona dose di schiettezza basta.  
Con Zayn, basta.  
“Vai amico, va da lui. E rendilo tuo.” Esclama contro il mio orecchio, spintonandomi fra la mischia.  
“Ti voglio bene, ricordalo comunque tutto.” Ribatto tristemente.  
Non basta parlare con Zayn.  
Perché con Zayn è venuto tutto automatico.  
Con me che parlo troppo e con lui che ascolta da una vita, come se dovesse essere quello il suo mestiere.  
E’ venuto automatico sfogarsi ogni giorno con lui, mentre lui scarabocchiava i suoi pensieri su quei fogli di carta stropicciati, ed ogni volta Harry veniva più bello, più definito, e lui rispondeva che era merito mio, perché ero io a renderlo così perfetto. Perché le mie parole erano così imbevute d’amore da far prendere vita al disegno tramite le sue mani.  
E’ venuto automatico con Zayn che fumava di nascosto, passando anche a me due tiri perché quel giorno Harry non era venuto nella mia camera, perché quella mattina lo vedevo freddo, perché semplicemente era troppo lontano.  
E’ venuto automatico con Zayn, sarà lo stesso con Harry?  
Perché di certo ci sono tutte le buone intenzioni, non facciamo altro che cercarci, stiamo sempre insieme, conosco ogni particolare della sua vita come lui conosce la mia, ma l'amore è un'altra cosa, no?  
“Non accetto esiti negativi.” Sorride e si porta un cocktail alle labbra con fare teatrale. “Questa non sarà di certo l’ultima volta che sentiranno parlare dei One Direction, amico.” Sorrido.  
Forse non sarà l’ultima volta.  
Forse si.  
Ma non importa.  
Cammino per il locale per alcuni secondi fin quando qualcosa mi ferma, due braccia mi circondano ed un insistente e buonissimo dopobarba invade i miei polmoni.  
“Mi sei mancato, Boo.” Lo stringo mentre lui mi accarezza la schiena. E lo sento borbottare qualcos’altro, troppo sottovoce. Quanto mi è mancato questo contatto? Probabilmente solo fra le sue braccia so cosa vuol dire essere abbracciati.  
“Prima o poi mi dirai perché ti metti il mio dopobarba, se non ti fai la barba..” Lo punzecchio accarezzandogli una guancia lentamente. Queste guance le ho riempite di pizzichi, carezze, schiaffi e baci, ma oggi sembrano bruciare sotto le mie dita.  
Tutto è circondato dalle fiamme se si parla di me e Harry.  
“Amo portarti sempre con me…” I suoi fianchi si muovono a tempo di musica, sbattendo le anche troppo vicino al mio bacino, non mi concentro nemmeno sulle sue parole, rimango solo a fissarlo. “…stupido!” Continua poi, con i suoi ricci che mi solleticano il collo e il suo fiato caldo che mi fa venire i brividi. Potrei dirglielo che solo pensare a lui mi da i brividi?  
“Harry hai bevuto?” Lancia la testa all’indietro e alza le braccia al cielo muovendole seguendo chissà quale ritmo immaginario, dove non ci sono queste centinaia di persone, dove c’è solo lui, e forse -non ne sono nemmeno tanto sicuro- io.  
“Un pochino…” Esclama innocente. “Ma Boo non dirlo a nessuno.” Riprende spalancando gli occhi e passandomi un dito sulle labbra socchiuse.  
Harry sa di mogano.  
Di quel mogano antico, prezioso, quasi intoccabile.  
Di quell’odore che riesci a percepire nelle biblioteche, quelle con gli scaffali alti, con i libri che vengono sfogliati di rado, eppure fra quelle stanze riesci a sentire i sussurri di mille storie diverse, i sussulti di mille cuori spezzati, la forza di mille uomini invincibili.  
Harry sa di mogano, di quel mogano che porta alla mente magia, e sarà per questo che mi sento preda di un qualche incantesimo, perché accanto a lui ogni cosa assume un colore particolare, una luce nuova, un senso diverso.  
E' come se sapessi che lui sia il mio destino, dal primo momento lo so, come se avessi ritrovato quella fantomatica metà della mela, e so che probabilmente anche lui lo sa, ma allora perché non mi vuole? Perchè non fa il primo passo?  
 _Sei tu l'uomo della situazione, lui è solo un ragazzino._  
“Non lo farò.” Rispondo intenerito ed incredibilmente innamorato accarezzandogli ancora il volto. Brucia sotto il mio contatto, ed é cosi bello…  
“É solo che ho cosi paura per domani…”Si interrompe appoggiando la fronte sulla mia spalla e sospira forte. Troppo forte per i miei gusti. Che paura ha? Lui non deve avere paura di nulla. E’ Harry Styles. Il ragazzino che a 16 anni ha fatto impazzire l’intera Inghilterra. Lo amano tutti, la magia infatti non ha colpito solo me. E' già un fenomeno, con quei ricci schermigliati e il sorrisetto furbo. “Potrebbe finire tutto, ed io non voglio.” La caparbietà di un adulto e l’innocenza di un bambino, racchiuse entrambe nel corpo di un adolescente che sta crescendo troppo in fretta e che ha per la testa ancora troppi sogni.  
“Harry tu avrai successo.” Affermo come se fosse la cosa più ovvia di questo mondo. “Io lo so, va bene?” Dico contro il suo orecchio prendendogli poi le guance e tirandole, come per farlo sorridere. “Scalerai il mondo, io lo so.”  
“Perché non lo scaliamo insieme?” Le sue braccia sono intorno al mio collo. Le sue labbra contro il mio pomo d’Adamo. Intorno la musica da discoteca scuote il resto, noi balliamo quasi un lento, schiacciandoci i piedi, con le bruciature contro la pelle, con il dolore ad incrinare le ossa.  
Fa così male che potrei svenire da un momento all’altro, ma non basta per fermarmi, non mi fermerei nemmeno potendo, nemmeno volendo, perché se questo è l’unico modo per stargli vicino resterò per sempre il suo migliore amico con cui mangiare la pizza il venerdì notte.  
“Se vuoi verrò con te.” Esclamo eppure da qualche parte il mio cervello mi urla di andare piano. Io non sono Harry Styles. Non ho la sua voce cosi roca e mascolina. Non ho i suoi occhi splendenti, verdi come smeraldi. E non ho nemmeno il suo viso dolce, ingenuo, perfetto. Lui avrà successo e se tutto dovesse andare bene io lo guarderò e sarò fiero di lui, come fanno i bravi fidanzati. “Cosi va meglio..” Mi guarda con quegli occhi che ogni volta mi tolgono il fiato, tanto belli da sembrare finti. Sicuro Styles di non aver usato qualche programma di auto ritocco? Questo verde è naturale? Ma dovrei crederci? Sono troppo grandi, mi verrebbe da dire. Questi occhi che mi guardano e nel frattempo mi stanno abbracciando l’anima. E’ così che ogni volta lo sento. Così incredibilmente vicino da toccarmi in punti che nemmeno ero a conoscenza di avere, e così maledettamente lontano da non potermi mai amare. “Avevo cosi tanta paura che mi avresti lasciato.”  
“Harry io non ti lascerei mai.” Per lui queste parole urleranno forse amicizia, ma per me no. Per me queste parole sono unghie conficcate nella pelle, graffi troppo profondi da cui sgorga tutto l’amore che provo per lui, bocconi amari ingoiati da mesi che spesso vomito fuori sulla spalla di Zayn... e lo odio, probabilmente non ho mai odiato nessuno in questo modo, perché è troppo perfetto, perché avrà successo, perché potrà avere tutte le donne del mondo e presto si dimenticherà di me, di me che lo amo dal primo momento, di me che gli ho donato l’anima senza aspettarmi nulla in cambio, di me che non smetterò mai di metterlo sopra ogni cosa, di amarlo più di ogni cosa, di proteggerlo con ogni mezzo.  
Probabilmente non ho mai amato nessuno come amo lui, probabilmente non amerò mai nessuno come sento di amare lui.  
Non lo lascerò mai. Ma io non sto parlando di amicizia.  
“Lou andiamo a fumarci una sigaretta?” Domanda come se fosse una cosa normale.  
“Harry tu non fumi.” Specifico con i piedi che non riescono a stare fermi e un’espressione meravigliata in viso.  
“Ho rubato due sigarette a Zayn e avevo pensato…dai, ti prego!” Chiudo gli occhi e prendo un respiro profondo. Li riapro e lo trovo con le mani giunte ed il viso schiuso in un sorriso imploratore.  
 _Lo sento sotto la pelle, dentro le ossa._  
“Un po’ d’aria farà bene ad entrambi.” Decido prendendolo per un braccio. “Andiamo, baby cake.”  
“Odio quando mi chiami cosi, io non sono piccolo.” Mi faccio strada fuori dalla gente a spallate e nessuno si accorge con quanta naturalezza Harry faccia scivolare la sua mano lungo il mio braccio fin quando non trova la mia. E le nostre dita si intrecciano come se non aspettassero nient’altro da sempre. Nessuno si accorge nemmeno del sorriso che si dipinge sul mio viso e della luce che sento di irradiare. Un pezzo di stella mi ha scelto, brillo anche io. Non è meraviglioso? Un sole si dimena fra le nostre mani. Un sole che brucia ma che non ci allontana, anzi ci avvicina come se avessimo paura che possa scappare, perché significherebbe condividerlo con il mondo. “Cosi non scapperai…” Mi sembra di sentire, ma non ne sono sicuro. Non sono nemmeno tanto sicuro del colore del cielo in questo momento. Potrebbero uccidere la regina ed io stenterei ad accorgermene.  
“Aria!” Esclama chiudendo gli occhi e gettando la testa di nuovo all’indietro. Il mio cuore traballa come preda di un terremoto.  
Le pareti del mio cuore sono andate distrutte mesi fa, con ogni abbraccio che mi dava, dicendomi che era troppo bello cogliermi di sorpresa, con ogni canzone che canticchiava fuori dalla porta mentre io mi lavavo, e poi ancora completamente bagnato ero io ad abbracciarlo, con ogni occhiata che ci scambiavamo durante le prove, le esibizioni, i karaoke a mezzanotte passata. Zayn parecchie volte dopo le mie serate no, mi ha detto che fra le sue braccia, ogni volta, aveva l'impressione di avere dei grattacieli crollati, grattacieli abbattuti da chissà quale forza misteriosa, ogni volta le dava un nome diverso, una volta fato, l'altra destino, un'altra ancora amore, ma che con la stessa velocità con cui crollavo ero in grado di rimettermi in sesto, sfoderare il mio sorriso migliore e ritornare in campo. Una volta mi disse che ero forte, di quelle forze di cui nessuno po' privarti, ma con questo mezzo sole che brucia contro la mia mano adesso perfino le fondamenta traballano, e senza le fondamenta è impossibile ricostruire una casa, no? Harry vacci piano. Non puoi giocare con me, non quando sai di dover andare via.  
“Cupcake quanto hai bevuto?” Ingoio l’ennesimo boccone amaro, l’amaro che però arrivato all’altezza del cuore prende un sapore più dolce. Come se questo dolore fosse la mia dipendenza.  
“Parecchio.” Esclama risoluto ficcandosi la sigaretta in bocca e guardandomi di sbieco. “Ma tu non c’eri…”  
“E quindi?” Stessa domanda posta a Zayn poco fa. Cambia il tono, cambia la voce, cambiano perfino i battiti cardiaci. Sembra che ogni battito sussurri il suo nome, come se vivessi anche grazie a lui.  
“Senza di te mi sento perso, Boo.” Afferma con una serietà che poche volte gli ho visto in volto. Una di queste, forse la peggiore, è stata quando mi chiese se gli nascondessi qualcosa, se avessi dei segreti con lui. Stavamo fissando il soffitto della mia stanza. Mi ero portato da casa delle stelline da appiccicarci, di quelle che al buio brillano, perché ogni sera guardandole potessi ricordare che era lì che volevo arrivare, o meglio era stata Fizzie a mettermi in testa quest'idea alquanto strana, che però in fin dei conti mi era piaciuta parecchio. E quell’abitudine l’aveva presa anche Harry, spesso ci addormentavamo così, abbracciati, in un letto troppo piccolo per entrambi a fissare il soffitto, parlando dei nostri sogni. Ma quella sera no. Quella sera voleva sapere se gli stessi nascondendo qualcosa, e naturalmente gli dissi di no. Anche se la voglia di dirgli la verità era troppa. Ma cosa avrei potuto dirgli? _Ho solo un segreto, sono follemente innamorato di te._ No, direi che ho fatto bene a stare zitto. “E non è l’alcool che parla.”  
“Sicuro?” Chiedo con un sorriso tirato prendendo la sigaretta che lui mi porge. Forse è stata una pessima idea venire qui fuori.  
Questo cielo non sono le pareti della mia stanza, questo cielo brilla e mi fa ricordare che tutto è vivo, che il tempo passa, che noi siamo solo insignificanti punti di materia che devono muoversi, vivere, amare, fin quando non arrancheranno e la loro vita finirà, in un soffio. Sono così sicuro di potercela fare senza Harry Styles?  
La solita voce risponde di no.  
No, perché è grazie ai suoi sorrisi che ogni mattina ti alzi nonostante gli insulti e vai alle prove.  
No, perché è grazie a lui se ogni sera riesci ad addormentarti senza piangere troppo, perché solo averlo accanto ti fa rendere conto che tutto non va male nella tua vita.  
No, perché lo ami.  
E l’amore distrugge, se non corrisposto.  
“Sicurissimo.” Esclama. E lo dice con una tale convinzione che le stelle sopra le nostre teste sembrano non brillare più, perché i suoi occhi, questi dannati occhi che mi fissano, stanno sorridendo.  
I suoi occhi mi sorridono e giuro, lì dentro potrei vivere per sempre. Ti parlo di immortalità, di immunità dalle malattie, di felicità perenne. Ti parlo di pugni contro il muro per non piangere, e di sorrisi troppo grandi che tutti i denti che ho in bocca non possono bastare. Ti parlo di quell’amore che sento possa farmi scoppiare e di tutto quello che il mondo potrebbe dire.  
Ma ti parlo di me. Lì dentro. Per sempre con lui.  
 _Fin sotto la pelle, fin dentro le ossa._  
“Harry?” Il suo sguardo vacuo è puntato su di me, ma chissà a cosa starà pensando. “Come vuoi che l’accenda questa sigaretta?” Cerca qualcosa nelle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni neri e con fare trionfante ne esce un accendino celeste.  
Un giorno mi disse che odiava quando la gente diceva che i miei occhi erano azzurri, voleva che tutti mi dicessero che erano celesti.  
Perché secondo lui gli occhi azzurri potevano averli in molti, ma i miei erano celesti, perché il celeste è quel colore a pastello che rappresenta il cielo, il mare, il bene.  
“Faccio io.” Dice avvicinandosi. Le sue mani si chiudono a coppa vicino alla punta della sigaretta e le vedo tremare quando i nostri sguardi si trovano, e si incatenano. Ogni volta che entra nel mio campo visivo il mio cuore sembra spegnersi, come una fiammella nel giorni di vento, e poi riaccendersi di botto e bruciare, bruciare, bruciare... “Boo devo dirti una cosa.” Riprende serio allontanandosi e girandosi di spalle. Avrà forse capito? Cosa ho fatto? Cosa ho sbagliato? E poi mi do dello stupido, perché non avrò detto probabilmente nulla, ma i miei sguardi? Zayn lo dice sempre che solo un idiota non capirebbe. Harry non è un idiota. La salivazione si blocca, la tachicardia inizia, sento già i comunicati stampa dei tabloid inglesi - _Il membro sfigato dei One Direction crepa per infarto dopo che il suo compagno di band figo lo rifiuta._ -  
“Dimmi Haz.” Faccio un tiro e anche la testa inizia a girare. Non fumavo da troppo tempo. O forse saranno davvero i sintomi di un infarto.  
“Ho bevuto parecchio, ma adesso devi starmi ad ascoltare.” É ancora di spalle. La camicia bianca gli delinea ogni muscolo, ogni osso ancora sporgente, ogni centimetro _di pelle_. “Ho bevuto perché ho paura. Paura per domani, ma non perché, cazzo non so nemmeno come dirlo, non perché abbia paura di non diventare mai famoso, ma perché, dio, non voglio perderti.”  
“Sei il mio migliore amico, non ti lascerei mai andare via.” Dico inghiottendo un boccone amaro. Ancora uno. _Sei la mia anima gemella_ , vorrei urlare, ma sto zitto.  
Zayn, Niall, Liam…  
“Non basta!” Esclama a voce alta e lo vedrei battere i piedi per terra e alzare gli occhi al cielo se non fosse che mi sta negando il suo viso.  
“Cosa?” Faccio io e lui di tutta risposta si volta di scatto ed è difronte a me. Gli occhi lucidi. Le labbra martoriate dai denti. I suoi occhi velati dalla tristezza, la sua faccia rossa per la rabbia, la sua espressione che concerna sofferenza, sono come un pugnale dritto nello stomaco, non posso farlo soffrire. Non lo merita. E’ il mio Harry, lo amo. “Non capisco.”  
“Dammi un bacio.” Dice semplicemente.  
“Cosa?” Urlo sconvolto. Harry. Mi chiede un bacio. Mi sta chiedendo un bacio. Non sto impazzendo. E la mente mi permette di accedere a tutta, tutta la voglia che ho di lui.  
“Dammi un bacio, Boo.” Ripete con più dolcezza. “Solo uno.” E lo bacio. Di un bacio che non potrò mai raccontare alla mia famiglia, e magari nemmeno ai miei amici. Un bacio che mi fa capire che mai sono stato felice prima. E che forse mai più lo sarò così.  
Le sue mani contro il mio collo. Le mie sui suoi fianchi.  
 _Fin sotto la pelle, fin dentro le ossa._  
Ed il cuore è qui a vibrare nella cassa toracica talmente forte da poterla rompere. Lo stringo, le lingue si cercano si vogliono, bramano di più. E quando lo ottengono chiedono a voce più alta. Lui è contro la porta di ferro battuto, ce l’ho spinto io. I nostri corpi si muovono a ritmo di musica, o forse è la musica che suona a ritmo dei nostri cuori. Del nostro amore. Mi ama? Impongo al mio cervello di non pensare. _Goditi questo momento Louis potrebbe essere l’ ultimo._ Le sue mani fredde sul mio corpo bollente. Il suo bacino spiaccicato contro il mio. Il suo respiro che si consuma in parole che non riesco nemmeno a capire. Mi avranno spinto a forza in qualche sogno, in qualche realtà che nemmeno sembra così reale, ho perso la ragione e ogni barlume di lucidità, ma soprattutto capisco di non essere soddisfatto, ed infatti dopo qualche respiro veloce mi avvento sulle sue labbra, impaziente e affamato, veloce e quasi rude, ad occhi chiusi e completamente innamorato.  
“É questo che ho paura di perdere… Capito?” Appoggia la sua fronte contro le mie labbra schiuse. Avrei così tante cose da dire ma sto zitto.  
 _Sotto la pelle, dentro le ossa._  
E’ questa la sensazione che si prova ad amare?  
Perché non c’è stata nessuna dichiarazione, nessuna serenata e tantomeno paroloni troppo grossi per due ragazzi che non sanno cosa fare domani, chi lo sa dove saremo fra un anno? E fra due? Impossibile è pensare dove saremo fra tre.  
Ci amiamo con gli occhi, con questi occhi che promettono più di mille parole, che amano più di mille persone, che gridano più di un milione di gabbiani. Perché non si può negare, perché anche il più idiota fra le persone noterebbe il modo in cui i nostri corpi si cercano, quasi indipendentemente dalla nostra volontà, come una reazione chimica che impone alla sua pelle di toccare la mia, il più a lungo possibile, e che costringe la mia a vibrare, a tremare, a ricominciare a vivere. Ed i nostri sguardi? I nostri occhi? Loro si sono sempre amati, ma parlavano d’amore in russo, o forse in greco antico. Di certo qualche lingua che non riuscirò mai ad imparare. Ma una cosa è certa il mondo è stato creato per contenere il nostro amore, per osservare i nostri corpi unirsi, le nostre bocche baciarsi e i nostri cuori battere all’unisono. Rimaniamo in silenzio, ma io sto urlando.  
Sto urlando parole d’amore.  
E’ lui ad interrompere il silenzio. “Ti sento dentro.”  
 _“Fin sotto la pelle, fin dentro le ossa…”_ Dico senza pensarci troppo, questa è da sempre la frase che associo a lui, perché ho sempre pensato a lui come a qualcosa di mio ed incredibilmente profondo. Nessuno anche allontanandomi da lui avrebbe mai potuto negarmi di amarlo. Come un organo primario senza il quale rischieresti di morire.  
“Sempre nel mio cuore.” Concludiamo all’unisono, e sotto questo cielo, fra queste braccia, il sole ha cominciato a brillare più forte.  
Nessun dolore, parecchie lacrime, e poche parole sotto questo cielo dove sento d’aver lasciato un pezzo di cuore.  
Del nostro cuore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

_20 Agosto 2013_

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dov’è Louis?” Chiedo preoccupato. Ho controllato per tutto il locale, sono andato nei bagni e nelle cucine. Ho controllato ogni faccia appoggiata sui divanetti, troppo sbronza solo per essere riconosciuta. Ma poi ho deciso di dare ascolto al mio sesto senso. E quello oggi è abbastanza preoccupato. _Lui non c’è._  
Gli altri sono nel terrazzino, Zayn si sta rullando una sigaretta, Liam è seduto su un divanetto e guarda le stelle, Niall è completamente assorto a mangiare i suoi nachos. Quella salsa piccante ha uno strano colorito. “Ragazzi ditemi dove é Louis.” Nessuno si smuove, troppo presi dalle proprie azioni o semplicemente intenti ad ignorarmi.  
Non parlo con Louis dalla proiezione in sala del film. Siamo riusciti a sederci insieme. E senza nemmeno concentrarmi troppo riesco ancora a sentire la sua presenza accanto a me. Lui mi ha appoggiato una mano sulla coscia e si è avvicinato al mio orecchio. _“Chi lo avrebbe detto che saremmo arrivati qui?”_  
“ _Nessuno.”_ Ho risposto io con un sorriso. Nessuno scommetteva su cinque ragazzini scoordinati e casinisti. Maggiormente quando non avevamo mai cantato insieme, e quando, si sa, le boyband sono meteore pronte ad essere dimenticate.  
“ _E soprattutto stiamo ancora insieme.”_ Aveva continuato a dire, stringendo e facendo partire dalla gamba un calore immenso. Le sue impronte digitali tatuate sulla pelle. Perché non bastano i tatuaggi, quelli veri, che adesso riempiono il mio copro, e che a quasi tutto il mondo sembrano insensati. Ogni suo tocco sta diventando un marchio, da sfoggiare quando nessuno può vedere. “Questo l’avrei detto io.” Gli avevo risposto. Ed io ci avrei giurato, quando su quel terrazzino mi ha baciato ho sentito che sarebbe durata per sempre. E chiamatemi pure femminuccia romantica come fa di solito Gemma, ma è la mia anima gemella. La metà della mela. Il proprietario del filo rosso che si dice ognuno di noi abbia attaccato al dito.  
“Si?” I polpastrelli nella carne.  
“Assolutamente. Mi sei entrato dentro, ricordi?” Ho domandato io condividendo con lui il ricordo che nella mia mente fluttuava da un po’.  
“ _Sotto la pelle, dentro le ossa_ …” Ha detto lui. Stesse parole di quasi tre anni fa. Stessi brividi che hanno scosso le gambe ad entrambi. Ed io lo ricordo quel giorno. Ci tremavano le gambe, e li trovi nel 2010 due ragazzi che tremano per un bacio? Ricordare ci fa tremare ancora, le mani, i cuori, i sorrisi. Tutto trema. E tu li trovi due ragazzi che nel 2013 tremano per il ricordo di un bacio?  
Ed io volevo rispondere _soprattutto e per sempre nel mio cuore,_ ma ho notato degli sguardi puntati su di noi, la mano stringere più forte per un momento sembrato infinito ed il suo sorriso spegnersi. Cinque ragazzini senza freni. Eppure uno ci pesa proprio sullo stomaco. Un mattone troppo pesante da alzare, un intero palazzo le cui fondamenta partono dai nostri due corpi, costretti a fingere sorrisi, reazioni, parole e sentimenti.  
Chi sono loro per costringere Louis ad uscire mano nella mano con una ragazza? E soprattutto perché noi lo stiamo accettando? La risposta io la so, la vedo nel fondo degli occhi di Louis. Lui ha accettato tutto questo, continua a prendersi insulti sopra insulti, a sottostare ad imposizioni troppo pesanti, a baciare una donna davanti ai fotografi solo per me. Per me e per questi tre ragazzi che per lui rappresentano la sua seconda famiglia.  
Piange, urla, sbatte i piedi, ma quando lo chiamano, puntualmente si alza dal nostro letto, mi guarda con un sorriso e va a vestirsi, poi prima di andare via mi bacia la fronte e mi sussurra che gli dispiace. Si porta dietro il mio odore, le mie urla, i miei graffi, ma va da lei. E finge che tutto vada bene. Si stampa in faccia un sorriso che di felice non ha nulla, ed inizia il suo calvario, sempre con meno luce negli occhi. Ma lo fa. Lo fa perché è convinto che sia tutta colpa sua. Perché non può permettere che per il suo egoismo la nostra vita cambi. É il sogno di qualsiasi ragazzino essere una popstar no? Lo era anche il nostro. E lui non vuole che si infranga. Perchè è lui l'uomo, ha sempre pensato questo, come se quei due anni in più possano eleggerlo carnefice e non vittima, come se fosse solo colpa sua. Come se fosse lui a costringermi ogni sera a baciarlo sottovoce nel tour bus, come se fosse lui a impormi tutto l’amore del mondo, come se non fossi io ad amarlo con ogni stralcio di _pelle_. “Ragazzi ditemi dove cazzo è Louis.” Tiro per un braccio Zayn e lui mi guarda affranto. “Cosa è successo, Zayn non… Dio ditemi dove cazzo sta Louis.” Cosa gli è successo? Louis non sta bene. Ed io lo so. Perde peso a vista d’occhio, la notte lo sento urlare prenda degli incubi e quando non ha la forza nemmeno di dormire legge. Guarda film. E piange. Dando la colpa una volta a Katniss perché è riuscita a salvare il suo Peeta, una volta a Hazel e Gus, perché stanno soffrendo troppo. Si fa del male vivendo storie d’amore forse a lieto fine, forse no, ma che riescono in qualche modo ad essere storie. La nostra invece? La nostra è la dura realtà. E chi soffre qui in mezzo è lui. Siamo noi. Ma io non posso salvarlo, come mi ero ripromesso di fare. E a nessuno importa. Tutti sembrano quasi voltarsi dall’altra parte. E’ distrutto. Louis William Tomlinson è internamente crepato. E’ stanco di mentire, di nascondersi, di sfruttare una ragazza, una vita, una situazione a suo comodo, quando il suo comodo sarebbe semplicemente vivere una semplice relazione con me. Si fermano ai sorrisi, sorride ed è bellissimo, vero? Ma i suoi occhi? I suoi occhi vi siete mai fermati a guardarli?  
Sono privi della scintilla che mi ha fatto innamorare.  
Sono privi di tutto.  
“Stai calmo.” Esclama Liam degnandomi della sua attenzione.  
“É dentro con El.” Continua Niall.  
“Voleva andare a parlare con Jack.” Conclude Zayn. Non di nuovo. No. L’altra volta ne usci umiliato e ferito, questa volta invece? Cosa capiterà? Si prenderanno a schiaffi?  
“Cosa? E glielo avete permesso? Porca puttana ragazzi…” Mi passo entrambe le mani fra i capelli, e fisso Zayn con rabbia, è il suo migliore amico diamine, dovrebbe prendersi cura di lui. Jack è il nostro responsabile, colui che a nome della Modest si occupa di noi. Ed è un lurido bastardo. Come ogni volta lui agisce senza dirmi nulla, e l’altra volta si era sentito vomitare addosso tutti gli insulti che gli riempiono di solito le menzioni di twitter. Si era sentito dire che essere omosessuali era un abominio, una vergogna, che non meritavamo nemmeno di essere famosi. Si era sentito dire che era un egoista perché così stava facendo soffrire me, El, i ragazzi, le fans. Si era sentito dire che comunque tutto il mio era un capriccio del momento, che lo stavo usando solo perché non potevo avere di meglio, e che appena avessi trovato il coraggio di uscire allo scoperto avrei trovato qualcuno di più bello. Aveva semplicemente ascoltato un uomo in carne ed ossa dare voce alle sue più grandi paura. Ma ricordo che venne a casa con le unghie mangiucchiate e gli occhi quasi spiritati, mi prese il viso e mi disse che mi amava, che mi sentiva dentro. _Sotto la pelle, dentro le ossa_ continuava a ripetere mentre facevamo l’amore. Louis Tomlinson si sta distruggendo per proteggere il nostro amore. Ed io mi sento impotente davanti a tutto questo.  
“Harry…” La voce di Zayn è lenta, cadenzata, snervante. “Louis sta impazzendo, prima o poi scoppierà.” E per quanto adori il moro, per quanto sappia che lui è stato uno dei primi a notare tutto ad appoggiare Louis, a crede in noi, gli urlo contro.  
“Zayn pensi che non lo sappia?” Urlare non serve a niente, non servirà mai a niente, ma lo faccio. Perché so quanto male stia il mio ragazzo. So quante volte al giorno piange, rifugiandosi sotto la doccia. So quante volte dopo essere uscito con El evita ogni contatto con il web, come se rivedersi fingere una parte ben costruita lo uccida. So quante volte prima di un concerto, o di una semplice apparizione si chiude in bagno, e si ripete di potercela fare. Perché è forte. Perché mi ama. Perché è questo il suo dovere. E tutto questo lo sta uccidendo.  
 _Io lo so_.  
E tutto il dolore che prova lo provo anche io.  
Lo sento bruciare quotidianamente, _sotto la pelle, fin dentro le ossa._  
“Non può andare avanti cosi…” Zayn, Liam, Niall. Le voci si accavallano in un macchia indistinta di colori, suoni, forme e facce. _Non può andare avanti così…_ Questo significherebbe lasciarci, no? Permettere alla Modest di vincere. Questo significherebbe arrendersi alla Modest, alla gente ignorante che non capisce che l’amore non è mai una malattia, alle fans che chiudono gli occhi davanti all’evidenza. Li faremmo vincere.  
E questo non lo permetterò.  
Perché al mio amore per colpa loro non rinuncio.  
Non rinuncio alla sfumatura dei suoi occhi, ogni giorno diversa, ogni giorno più pregna di me, alla consistenza della sua pelle contro la mia, così morbida, così profumata.  
Non rinuncio alle sue abitudini, al suo grattarsi l’ascella appena siamo al sicuro da occhi indiscreti, il suo sbadigliare maleducato, esagerato, rumoroso.  
Non rinuncio al suo strusciare i piedi sudati sulla moquette, e poi girare nudo per casa senza alcuna remora, buttando vestiti a destra e a manca, spesso sporchi.  
Non rinuncio ai suoi sussurri rochi contro l’orecchio, ai morsi forti, spietati, alle urla troppo spesso sbiadite dai muri delle stanze.  
Non rinuncio ai suoi sguardi, a quelli sguardi che sento ricorderò per tutta la vita.  
Non rinuncio a nostri baci travolgenti, alle carezze leggere, agli abbracci soffocanti, tanto belli da togliere il respiro.  
Non rinuncio a tutto l’amore che riempie la stanza ogni volta che i nostri occhi si incontrano, e che mi è entrato _fin sotto la pelle, fin dentro le ossa._  
E non ci rinuncerò mai.  
“Perché per me è facile? É facile vederlo star male e sapere che è anche colpa mia?” Colpa mia. Mi scappa un singhiozzo. Cerco di stabilizzare la voce ma non basta. Gli occhi pizzicano, il cuore prude. Dov’è Louis? “E' facile vederlo con Eleanor e star zitto, ingoiare tutto, ignorare tutto?”  
“Louis si è preso tutto il peso sulle spalle, ma noi non possiamo continuare a costringerlo a portarlo.” Noi. Zayn parla al plurale. Parla di noi quattro perché siamo fratelli, ed i fratelli non si lasciano mai da soli. Ma è colpa mia se Louis sta così. E’ per colpa della nostra relazione. Di quella notte, di quel terrazzino, di quel primo bacio, e di tutti quelli che ne sono scaturiti, di quella dichiarazione d’amore muta, di tutte quelle prime volte che mi hanno costellato la vita di bei ricordi. Ricordi che adesso fanno scricchiolare le costole, stridere le _ossa._  
Perché fa male.  
 _Sotto la pelle, dentro le ossa._  
“Io non voglio Zayn, non voglio. Ma lui dice di no, che va tutto bene.” Ma dove va tutto bene? Va tutto a puttane. Fa tutto talmente schifo che vorrei potermi svegliare e dire che era solo un incubo. E’ la premiere mondiale del nostro primo film, siamo tutti così fieri di essere arrivati fin qui in così poco tempo da sentir il cervello decomporsi, e abbiamo deciso che ci saremmo ritagliati un momento solo per noi. Un momento nostro. Un abbraccio di gruppo. Abbiamo deciso di passare la mezzanotte insieme. Senza cellulari, fidanzate, maschere e urla. Senza nulla che ci potesse ricordare di essere diventati famosi, _così famosi_. Su questo terrazzino saremmo dovuti essere noi, cinque scapestrati con tutta la vita da vivere. E Louis dov’è? E’ con la sua finta fidanzata, ad implorare il nostro responsabile di donarci l’unica cosa che la fama ci ha negato: la libertà. La libertà di amare, di soffrire, di bere fino a vomitare nelle vie di Londra. Perché non rinnego nulla di questa esperienza, mi ha donato l’amore, il successo, quattro migliori amici con cui condividere il mondo, e tanta tanta fortuna, però ora come ora vorrei solo poter camminare per strada mano nella mano con Louis.  
Niente notorietà, niente x-Factor, niente boyband.  
Perché tanto io e Louis ci saremmo incontrati comunque, è stato lui un giorno a dirmelo.  
“Dice che il nostro momento arriverà. Ma quando? Ci nascondiamo da 3 anni.” Zayn sospira ancora, la sigaretta la sta consumando il vento, come il mio respiro corto consumato dalle urla, dalla rabbia, dalla frustrazione, e le patatine di Niall sono ancora qui, come il mio corpo, il mio cuore, inerme davanti alla più grande carneficina della mia vita. _Stanno distruggendo il tuo fidanzato Styles, tu cosa ci fai ancora qui?_ Mi sento invadere dal fuoco, ma non posso fare nulla.  
“Harry dovrebbero stare nel prive subito dopo i bagni.” É Liam a parlare. Avrà notato gli occhi che stanno per scoppiare, le vene che pompano troppo sangue al cervello, le gambe che tremano ed il cuore che piange? Liam ha sempre notato tutto. “So quanto posso essere difficile, ma dovete andare avanti.”  
“Harry…” Niall prende la parola, mi guarda e contrae il viso in un sorriso dolce. “Siete innamorati, non basta?”  
Vorrei avere il tempo di abbracciarli, perché anche loro stanno male con noi, ma le mie gambe sono già in movimento il cuore in agitazione, dalle labbra mi scappa solo “Si Niall, l’amore, nel nostro caso, basta e basterà fin quando il mondo non sarà pronto ad ascoltare.” Corro fra la gente. Delle mani mi afferrano per la giacca. Non mi fermo. Dovevo pensarci prima, dove può succedere qualcosa? Nei privè. Dove per entrare hai bisogno di un permesso. Permesso che io non ho.  
La musica impazza.  
Sembra entrarmi nel cervello e arrotolarsi ad i pensieri.  
Ma nulla è a confronto del battito del mio cuore. Lo sento nelle orecchie, nella faccia, nelle gambe troppo lunghe e pesanti.  
“Signor Styles.” Mi saluta con un cenno della testa un uomo dai capelli corvini tenuti dietro le orecchie. Caleb. A questo sto abbondantemente sui coglioni, lo noto dallo sguardo ostile, dalla posa di superiorità che sprigiona da tutti i pori cattive intenzioni. “Louis ed Eleanor sono dentro?” Domando pacato, per quanto possa fingermi pacato con i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi rossi di sangue.  
“Si, questo privè è riservato al signor Tomlinson e la sua fidanzata.” Ghigna soddisfatto. Bastardo. Non mi aiuterà. Questo é chiaro. E sa.  
“Eleanor.” Sottolineo. “Con loro c’è Jack?”  
“Queste sono informazioni riservate.” Risponde con lo sguardo perso verso la pista da ballo.  
“No, non lo sono.” Ribatto io a voce più alta. Lui rimane muto, impassibile. “Mi faccia entrare.”  
“Assolutamente no.” Dice accompagnando le sue parole con un gesto secco della testa.  
“Cosa?” Chiedo scioccato. Sembro una di quelle star che si sentono dire che devono pagare al supermercato o che devono fare la fila in banca, una di quelle persone famose a cui queste cose danno alla testa. Ma io non sono così. Però qui si parla di cose serie. Lì dentro c’è il mio fidanzato, fidanzato che si è offerto volontario alla demolizione.  
“Mi è stato dato ordine di non fare entrare nessuno.” Afferma sicuro delle sue parole. Può essere stato perfino Louis a dirlo, immaginava che lo sarei venuto a cercare.  
“Porca puttana Caleb fammi entrare.” Urlo con le mani contro il collo della sua camicia. Lui mi scrolla di dosso come se pesassi 20 chili e fossi un bambino di cinque o sei anni. Sbilanciato sbatto contro il muro rosso dove mi lascio scivolare, toccando il pavimento con un tonfo.  
“Non me ne vado di qui Caleb fin quando non ne uscirà il mio fidanzato.” Sottolineo l’ultima parola quasi con ferocia.  
“Può rimanere lì tutto il tempo che vuole signor Styles.” Vattene a fanculo tu ed il signor, stronzo. Sono ancora il ragazzino di sedici anni che quella sera aveva bevuto parecchio solo per poter chiedere al ragazzo di diciotto, di cui era segretamente innamorato, un bacio. Voleva solo un bacio per capire se quello che provava per lui era davvero amore, perché ne era sicuro quando rimanevano chiusi nella sua stanza a fissare quelle dannate stelle che lo facevano sentire così al sicuro, o forse non erano le stelle, forse erano le braccia del più grande, ma all’indomani della finale tutto sembrava così tanto immenso e spaventoso che aveva deciso di capirlo a modo suo. Ma lui già lo amava. Segretamente era già la cosa a cui teneva di più. Leva la musica, leva la mamma e la sorella, leva il patrigno che gli consegnava la paghetta il venerdì, il ragazzino di sedici anni aveva già capito che oramai Louis Tomlinson era diventato la persona più importante della sua vita, l’unica a cui aggrapparsi quando aveva troppa paura.  
Su quel terrazzino si baciarono, e quel giorno il ragazzo credeva di poter morire per quanto era felice. E lo era anche il più grande.  
Ricambiava. Era fantastico.  
Era tutto fantastico.  
Perfino l’accendino celeste che aveva rubato a Zayn, celeste come gli occhi del più grande, perfino la sua prima sigaretta che aveva sputato per terra, senza nemmeno accenderla.  
“Non può costringermi a farlo.” Un urlo squarcia la cortina di pensieri in cui mi ero andato a rifugiare, e rivedo le mie unghie conficcate nel palmo della mano, talmente a fondo da far uscire il sangue. Non importa. Cos’era quell’urlo? Perché io quella voce l’avrei potuta riconoscere ovunque. In un centro commerciale pieno, in una discoteca affollata, in un parco giochi la domenica mattina. Quella voce appartiene al mio fidanzato, e stava urlando, ma soprattutto stava per scoppiare a piangere. Caleb mi fissa. Mi appoggio al muro difronte a me con nonchalance, spero di sentire qualcosa in più, lui ghigna ancora, soddisfatto.  
“Farmi sentire sbagliato non cambierà le cose.” Louis che è lo stronzo. Louis che ama farmi soffrire. Louis a cui non frega niente di me. Dov’è questo ragazzo? Esiste? Perché dentro questa stanza c’è il vero Louis Tomlinson. Quello dai sorrisi sempre sinceri verso le fan, quello che si è tinto i capelli di rosso per beneficenza, quello che voleva portarsi una bimba di 18 mesi dall’Africa. C’è il Louis Tomlinson che resta sempre bello, anche con i capelli spettinati dal vento, gli occhi lucidi per le troppe sigarette, il sorriso sfacciato di chi sa cosa vuole e sta solo pensando a come venirsela a prendere. Qui dentro c’è Louis Tomlinson, l’uomo che amo, e che sta combattendo per il nostro amore.  
Perché l’amore non sono i versi che sentite alla radio, e nemmeno quelle quattro stronzate che imparate a scuola, l’amore è una continua caduta, una continua lotta, dove ti sfracelli la faccia, ma accanto a te hai chi ti _vuole_ curare le ferite, l’amore fa male.  
Ma è un male così dolce e prelibato che diventa la tua più grande dipendenza.  
“Io quel ragazzo non lo lascio, va bene?” Le parole sembrano correre troppo veloci sulla sua lingua, non mi è chiaro nemmeno di cosa stiano parlando, sento solo la sua voce che sovrasta il resto. “Non ha capito, forse. Harry Styles non deve toccarlo.” Ringhia. Cosa stai facendo Louis? Mi sembra di sentire Eleanor urlare. “Mi calmo, va bene. Ma lo deve lasciar stare. Mi dia altre quindici fidanzate, si inventi che faccio parte di una sette spiritica, dica al mondo intero che sono frocio e mi cacci a calci in culo da questa cazzo di band, ma non tocchi Harry Styles, chiaro?” Il mio cuore non esiste più. I suoi pezzi sono andati persi nel mio corpo. O forse contro le pareti di questo locale che adesso sembra troppo silenzioso. Le mie mani affondano nei capelli come se dovessero aggrapparsi a qualcosa pur di non sparire.  
Sarebbe pronto a tutto.  
E non ha senso nulla.  
Non hanno senso le sere in cui abbiamo caldo, ed entrambi sudiamo, anche tanto, ma i nostri corpi non si allontanano, il tuo piede non lascia mai l’incavo dietro al mio ginocchio, anche quando sento i crampi, anche quando fa male tutto, rimaniamo così.  
Non hanno senso le storie lasciate accadere, con i nostri occhi che non avevano tempo di guardare la televisione, volevano solo fare l’amore.  
Non hanno senso i sogni, quelli in grande, in cui ti vedo con un completo scuro, con una cravatta di quelle costose al collo e siamo di fronte ad un prete.  
Non hanno senso le mattinate stesi in giardino, con il sole dritto in faccia, con noi che pensiamo a tutto ciò che abbiamo da fare, e che faremo.  
Non hanno senso le strade di New York, il giorno di natale, con i nasi all’insù aspettando la neve.  
Non hanno senso i viali di Venezia con l’acqua alta e la luna piena. Non hanno senso i viottoli di Parigi, con la Torre Eiffel che svetta fiera ed incredibilmente sola.  
Non ha senso amare, perché amare ci sta distruggendo.  
Ma poi lo vedo.  
Esce dalla stanza ed il mondo intorno acquista senso.  
“Harry…” Esclama. La sua voce è ancora graffiata dalle urla che si è autoimposto, dalla rabbia che ha provato a controllare, dal dolore che non riesce a impedire di sgorgare. Si siede accanto a me. E appoggia la testa contro la mia spalla. “Hai sentito tutto?”  
Annuisco e mi scappa un singhiozzo. Voglio piangere ma nemmeno una lacrima scende dai miei occhi. Devo essere forte. I suoi occhi rossi sono già troppo da sopportare. “Ci provo, Harry. Ogni volta ci provo, e non dire che non serve. Ci provo e non basta. Ed io non so che fare, perché ti amo. Dannazione se ti amo. E voglio portarti al McDonald a mangiare fino a svenire. Poi voglio portarti a mare, perché lì voglio fare l’amore con te. E poi passarci la notte, a contare le stelle, a giocare a nascondino con i tuoi occhi che mi conoscono troppo bene. Voglio questo. Voglio te. Voglio noi.” I monologhi di Louis mi lasciano sempre senza fiato, senza pelle, senza ossa. Ma con i capelli ormai a fanculo, gli occhi pieni di lacrime ed un sorriso pieno di disperazione, è struggente. Come guardare mille volte di seguito Titanic, come ascoltare Little Things all’infinito, come non poter amare la persona che da senso alla tua vita.  
“Ti sento dentro.” Affermo. Ed è così. Dopo tre anni è ancora lì. In quella zona indefinita fra due costole, e lo spazio dedicato a lui non fa che aumentare. Il volume dedicato a Louis Tomlinson dentro di me aumenta, come aumentano i sorrisi che mi da, le carezza con cui mi sfiora l’anima, le attenzioni che non sento di meritare.  
“ _Fin sotto la pelle, fin dentro le ossa…”_ Dice con un sussurro. Siamo ancora qui. Dopo tre anni. Dopo le cadute. Dopo le ginocchia sbucciate. Dopo i no. Dopo i si. Dopo le parolacce urlate al vento. Dopo le lacrime spese per qualcuno che non lo meritava. Dopo i sorrisi. Dopo le emozioni belle. E quelle brutte. Dopo le fan. Dopo l’odio. Dopo l’amore. Anzi no, l’amore non passa. E’ ancora qui. Siamo ancora qui.  
“Sempre nel mio cuore.” Concludiamo all’unisono. Ed il mio cuore non è sparso per il mondo, come ci divertiamo a dire. No, il mio cuore è nella cassa toracica del mio fidanzato, come nella mia c’è il suo.  
Siamo due corpi che vivono per la stessa vita, ma non ditelo a nessuno, siamo ancora un segreto che non può essere esposto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Salve gente!  
> E' la prima volta che pubblico su questo sito, ma ne ho sentito parlare così bene che alla fine ci ho voluto provare.  
> Questa è una OS venuta fuori per caso, senza alcuna pretesa, ma alla quale mi sono affezionata parecchio, perchè scriverla mi ha fatto emozionare, e spero che faccia provare qualcosa anche a voi.  
> Quindi, che dire?  
> Spero che vi piaccia!
> 
> -Polvere di gente.


End file.
